


Training Camp

by Volleyballfan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Akaashi Keiji, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Fluff and Angst, Fukuroudani, Innocent Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio Angst, Karasuno, M/M, Nekoma, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Omega Kageyama Tobio, POV Kageyama Tobio, Protective Akaashi Keiji, Protective Bokuto Koutarou, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Akaashi Keiji, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballfan/pseuds/Volleyballfan
Summary: Karasuno goes to training camp held by Fukurodani Academy. While Karasuno have a plan for Kageyama.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio, Bokuto Koutarou/Kageyama Tobio, Haiba Lev & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Konoha Akinori, Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 21
Kudos: 272





	1. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno gets invited to a training camp and one of them gets a suprise message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Takaeda-san comes running in during practice and let everyone know that Fukurodani Academy have invited them to a training camp. Now Kageyama would be happy but he's an omega and his heat is coming up soon. So let just say he's a nervous wreck. But of course he doesn't let it show because he doesn't want to worry anyone. Soon everyone go back to practicing and getting pumped up for the camp. Practice comes to an end and Kageyama walks home alone. So he grabs his phone and stops in his track and at the message he got. 

Kuroo received 6:30 P. M. 

Hey Kageyama, I have a feeling that your heat is about to start and Keiji and I will protect you and won't you out of our sight the whole time you are here also we are going to put you in our room as well

Sent 6:40 Kuroo

Thanks but how do you know my heat is starting soon? 

Kuroo received 6:40 P. M. 

From the last time we played against you and if I remember correctly that is when you went into heat

Sent 6:41 P. M. Kuroo

Yeah, but that doesn't tell me how you know when my heat is starting

Kuroo received 6:41 P. M. 

I know because I was the one that took you home and you told me when your heat normally starts

Sent 6:42 P. M. Kuroo

Oh, sorry if the last message came out rude, I didn't mean for it to come that way

Kuroo received 6:42 P. M. 

It's fine but I will let you get back to what you was doing and Keiji and I will meet you as soon as you get off the bus

Sent 6:43 P. M. Kuroo

Ok, but how will you know when I get there? 

Kuroo received 6:43 P. M. 

The same way that we are talking right now

Sent 6:43 P. M. Kuroo

Okay I'll let you know when I'm close tomorrow

Kuroo received 6:44 P. M. 

Alright, see ya tomorrow

Sent 6:44 Kuroo

See ya tomorrow

* * *

True to his word, Tetsurou and Keiji meets Tobio as soon as he gets off his bus. No one on Karasuno knows Tobio is an omega so they don't know why Tetsuro and Keiji met up with Tobio as soon as he got off the bus. Keiji and Testsurou both grabs one of arms and drags him to where Koutarou, Akinori, Kenma, and Lev is standing. 

"Hey Kageyama," Kenma greets. 

"Hi guys and I thought I said you guys can call me Tobio," Tobio says. 

"Does that count us?" Keiji asks. 

"Yea," I say. 

"Than you can call us from our first names," Tetsurou says. 

"Okay," I say. 

They stand there for a few minutes talking when Tobio let out a loud whimper when his team come towards him. 

"Tobio!" Koutarou screams as Keiji catches Tobio. 

"You're an omega?!?" Hinata yells. 

Tobio whimpers and hides his face I'm Keiji's jacket. 

"I love to stay and chit chat but right now Keiji and I have to take care of Tobio," Tetsurou says walking away. 

Keiji picks up Tobio and follows Tetsurou while Lev, Kenma, Akinori and Koutarou follows him. Once they make it to Keiji's hotel room Tetsurou, Keiji, Tobio goes inside and the rest guard the door. They know no one will go in there with Keiji and Tetsurou in there but they aren't taking any chances. Especially since Karasuno team is full of betas and alphas and Tobio being the only omega. So they are taking the responsibility and helping Keiji and Tetsurou protect Tobio. For Lev and Kenma they had always wanted to protect them since they saw Tobio go into heat behind the gym when they played against Karasuno. Koutarou and Akinori wanted to protect them once they found out that he's the only omega on Karasuno. All of them are worried now about the fact the his team knows that he's an omega. They are afraid that they will try to hurt him once they get back home. 

"Guys, we need to find a way to protect Tobio from his team," Kenma says. 

"I know, I mean we don't know if they will do something to him, but with him being an omega it is hard to tell," Akinori states. 

"So what are we going to do to protect him?" Lev asks. 

"Guys I might have an idea," Koutarou says. 

"Well what is it?" Kenma asks. 

Koutarou tells them his plan and everyone easily agrees. Tetsurou comes out of the room and see everyone sitting in a circle around the door. 

"What are you guys doing?" Tetsurou asks. 

"Coming up with ideas on how to protect Tobio," Lev says. 

"Did you guys come up with anything?" Tetsurou asks. 

"Yea, do you wanna hear it?" Kenma asks. 

"We do," Keiji says from behind Tetsurou. 

"Where's Tobio?" Akinori asks. 

"We got him to sleep," Keiji says. 

"Okay but here's the idea," Koutarou starts. 

Koutarou tells Keiji and Tetsurou the idea and they also easily agreed with him. 

"Well, from this day on we are now the protesters of Tobio," Tetsurou says. 

All of them end up in the hotel room and sitting on the couch. 

"We're worried about him," Kenma admits. 

"I know that feeling especially since his team of full of betas and alphas," Akinori says. 

"I know how you feel but maybe with this plan we have maybe we feel better once we start the plan," Keiji says. 

"So for now we have to keep an eye of him and make sure absolutely no one hurt him, that even means that we have to keep him safe from his own team," Koutarou says. 

"All I know is that if he is safe than that is all I care about," Keiji says. 

"But guys the real question is what does Tobio wants and does he want us to protect him and how will feel about the plan?" Kenma says. 

"Only time will tell," Tetsurou says. 


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma finds interesting information about Karasuno plan for Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Second day of training camp Kenmar decides to hang out with Hinata. Last night everyone was trying to figure out how Kageyama's team never figured out how Kageyama is an omega. 

"Hey I have a question," Kenma starts. 

"What is it?" Hinata asks. 

"How did you guys never knew that Kageyama is an omega?" Kenma asks. 

"Well, his jackets always smelt like an alpha and he would always wear so much cologne so we could never tell if it was his scent or not," Hinata says. 

"So basically you all are dumb," Kenma says. 

"Hey now, but we do have a plan for him," Hinata says. 

"What is it?" Kenma asks. 

Luckily for Kenma, Hinata don't know that Kenma have been hanging out with Tobio. So Hinata tells him that his team is planning on making Tobio their Omega. Kenma hides his surprise and follows Hinata to the cafeteria. He immediately spots Keiji and Tetsurou, and he looks closer and see a black hair boy wearing what looks like Keiji's volleyball jacket. The said boy looks around and locks eyes with Kenma. Kenma stares back at Tobio and see that for the first time of getting here he finally looks at peace. He quickly looks away when Hinata look in the same direction. 

"Who is that?" Hinata asks. 

"Who?" Kenma asks. 

"The kid between Keiji and Tetsurou," Hinata clarifies. 

_'What kind of friend don't recognize their own friend,'_ Kenma thinks. 

Kenma decides to play dumb so he doesn't give Tobio away. 

"I don't know," Kenma shrugs. 

Kenma gets his food and excuse himself and sits with Keiji. He see that everyone from last night is sitting at the same table. 

"Guys I have to tell you something," Kenma says quietly. 

"What is it?" Koutarou asks. 

"Karasuno is planning on making Kageyama theirs omega," Kenma says quietly. 

"That's not gonna happen," Tetsurou snaps. 

"How do you know?" Tobio asks gently. 

"Because Koutarou came up with an idea while you was asleep," Keiji says. 

"What was the plan?" Tobio asks. 

"The plan is to have Keiji and Tetsurou claim you," Koutarou says. 

"But only if that is what you want," Keiji says. 

"Yea, I would like that," Tobio says. 

"Okay, but it will have to be at the end of the camp though," Tetsurou says. 

"That's fine," Tobio says. 

Everyone continues eating quietly and with Kenma being a beta, he can hardly smell Tobio. 

"Tobio how come can no one really smell you?" Kenma asks. 

"Because I always borrow my friends from Sejoh's clothes and wear cologne so that my smell can be mostly gone so I won't be jumped by alphas," Tobio says. 

"Oh, so with you wearing Keiji's jacket your smell is mostly gone so everyone won't jump you," Kenma says. 

"Also Keiji and Tetsurou have been constantly rubbing theirs arms on me so their scent can be on me," Tobio says. 

"That's smart," Kenma says. 

Tobio nods his head as he goes back to eating. Soon everyone finishes eating and everyone goes to theirs room so they can get their clothes. Keiji and Tetsurou waits for Tobio and the rest of their group. So once they all meet up they all go to the gym for some practice games. Sadly Tobio can't be subbed out so he feels a little nervous since he is still in heat. The first game they have is against Nekoma and Tobio knows that they are going to lose. But that doesn't mean that Tobio doesn't tries his best. But he can feel his heat taking over and Keiji's scent on his jacket is being replaced with Tobio's scent. After the game that Karasuno lost and after the penalties, Tetsurou pulls Tobio into a corner. Soon Keiji comes up and Tetsurou takes off Keiji's jacket and gives it to Keiji and gives Tobio his jacket. 

"We started to smell you from the other side of the gym," Tetsurou says. 

"Sorry," Tobio says. 

"It's not your fault, now try you best and beat Fukurodani," Tetsurou says ruffling Tobio's hair. 

Keiji pulls him into a hug and rub his scent all over Tobio. He pulls back and ruffles his hair. 

"Good luck," Keiji says. 

Tobio goes back to his team and gets in his spot. He looks right and see Keiji on the other side of the net. Keiji looks at Tobio and they lock eyes. Keiji gives him a small smile which causes Tobio blush and looks away. Keiji chuckles and Tobo sends him a glare. Keiji gives him an Innocent look and Tobio giggles and hides his smile. 

"You know you are too cute," Keiji says. 

Tobio blushes and he looks down at the ground. The sound of the whistle starts the game and Tobio gives it all. Once again they loss and they have to do more penalties. At the end of the game, Tobio is miserable so he sits against the wall in the corner. Akinori and Lev comes up and sits on both sides of Tobio. 

"You did very well," Lev says. 

"Thanks, but I feel so exhausted now," Tobio says. 

"Do you think you can make it to your room?" Akinori says. 

"I don't know," Tobio says 

"I can carry you there," Lev suggests. 

"If I'm not to heavy," Tobio says. 

Lev and Akinori chuckles before Lev easily picks up Tobio bridal style. Those three don't care about all the looks as they walk out of the gym and to Tobio's room. As the make it to the room, Tobio have fallen asleep in Lev arms. So he gently puts him down on the bed and covers his up before going to the couch and sits down beside Akinori. The rest soon comes piling into the room and fathers around Akinori and Lev. 

"You guys have so many eyes on you guys when you left," Keiji says. 

"Well, he was tired and he didn't know if he would make it to his room so we carried him," Akinori says. 

"You guys are good friends to him," Tetsurou says. 

"Yes, yes we are," Lev says. 

Everyone laughs before turning their attention to the television and falling asleep. 


	3. Claiming Tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keiji and Tetsurou decides to claim Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Third day into Tobio's heat and it the worst day for Tobio. He letting out more slick and constantly hot and horny. So Keiji and Tetsurou comes up with the conclusion that they need to claim Tobio now. So they hurry up and get Tobio food and something to drink that afternoon before they start anything. Tobio knows what is going on and he's ready for it. So he's not surprise when he feels Keiji lips on his and Tetsurou lips on his neck. He instantly moans as more slick goes down his thighs. He whimpers so Keiji ran a soothing hand through his hair. Tetsurou moves down his body leaving open mouth kisses along the way. He lays down and gives a lick to Tobio's rim. He slowly shoves his tongue in as Keiji goes to Tobio's nipples and Tobio arches his back. 

"Y-you g-guys a-are so g-good," Tobio says through moans. 

They work gently and Tetsurou slips a finged alongside his tongue. He opens up when he has four fingers inside Tobio while Keiji is marking up his chest. Tetsurou sits up at the same time as Keiji and they share a look. 

"Tobio, are you sure you want both of us at the same time?" Tetsurou asks. 

"Y-yes," Tobio responds. 

Keiji nods his head and moves so he's leaning over Tobio's dick. He takes Tobio into his mouth as Tetsurou goes back to fingering him. Tobio's hands goes into Keiji's hair and yanks it as Tetsurou finds his prostate. Tetsurou starts aiming for that spot as Keiji picks up his pace on Tobio's dick. Tobio arches his back and comes down Keiji's throat. Tetsurou and Keiji sits up and Keiji goes up to Tobio and sits him in his lap facing Tetsurou. Tetsurou captures his lips as Keiji kisses his neck. Tobio and Tetsurou ends up leaning against Keiji's chest as they continue kissing. Tetsurou grips Tobio's thighs and moves them apart. Keiji slowly enters Tobio while the alphas distracts him with kisses. Keiji starts thrusting slowly so Tobio can get adjusted to his size. With one looks from Tetsurou, Keiji stops and let Tetsurou join him. All while Tobio is whimpering and moaning and leaving scratches down Tetsurou's back. The alphas picks up the pace and Tobio pants as Tetsurou leave wet kisses down his neck and Keiji does the same thing on the other side. Tobio feels a knot in his stomach so he let his alphas know that he is close. 

"I-im s-so cl-close," Tobio says breathless. 

"So am I," Tetsurou says. 

"So am I," Keiji says. 

Keiji and Tetsurou goes to his scent gland and bites into it as they fiil Tobio and as Tobio cums over his chest and stomach. After a few minutes of catching their breaths, Tetsurou and Keiji pulls out of Tobio and help him lay down. 

"I'm gonna start the bath," Tetsurou says standing up. 

Keiji nods his head, and plays with Tobio's hair while he catch breath. Tetsurou comes back in a couple minutes later and picks up Tobio and takes him to the bath. Keiji changes the sheets and join the other in the bath. Tobio ends up falling asleep I'm Tetsurou's arms so they finish the bath and crawl back in bed with Tobio between them.

* * *

The next morning Tobio wakes up and puts his arm out to feel his alphas. He opens his eyes once he don't feel no one. He sits up just as someone opens the door. His alphas comes in with a couple of bags.

"Since we kind of did you hard last night and you being in the middle of the heat, the coaches are letting you have a day off and rest," Keiji says. 

"Also we got you food," Tetsurou says gesturing to the bags.

Tobio nods his head as they join me in bed. After they sort out the food, they begin eating while watching random shows. After Tobio gets done eating, so he gets up and go to the bathroom to change out of his pajamas. He looks in the mirror and see all the marks from last night. He smiles at them, and his hand goes up to his mate mark and rubs it. It sends tingles through his body and makes him shivers. He gets done getting dress, which consists of sweatpants and a hoodie. He leaves the bathroom and joins Keiji and Tetsurou back in bed. By the afternoon, the three of them joins everyone else for lunch in the cafeteria. Tobio and Lev goes up to get food and Tobio can feel his team eyes on him. He doesn't look but grabs onto Lev's jacket sleeve. Lev looks over at him and instntly see that he's nervous. So he looks around and see that his team is staring at his neck. Being a good friend be is, he trades Tobio places and wraps his arm around his shoulder so his team won't stare at his neck. 

"Thanks," Tobio whispers. 

"No problem," Lev says. 

They grabs their plates and got breakfast and head back to their table. This time however Keiji and Kenma walks up to them. They both know those two knew that there is staring. So Tobio let Keiji wrap his arm around his shoulder. They make it back to their table and begin eating. After they finish eating and Tobio and his alphas ends the day being in bed watching random shows that Tobio likes. Tobio cannot think of any better way to end the day than to be with his alphas. Later that day the rest of their groups have came up to hang out. Tobio ends up sitting between Kenma and Yaku while his alphas sits by Koutarou. They end the day they do end in bed but they also end it while being with their friends and drama free. Tobio go to sleep just thinking about he cannot be anymore lucky than he already is with his new friends and alphas. 


	4. Harsh Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day full of practice and penalties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for the comments :).

"Today is gonna be brutal," Kenma says walking up to Tobio. 

"Why do you say that?" Tobio asks. 

"Because we are gonna have an all day practice which means more penalties," Kenma groans. 

"Maybe they will have practice on our own as well," Tobio says. 

"Hopefully, but how are you doing?" Kenma asks. 

"My heat is mostly done so I'm free to go practice," Tobio says. 

"Glad to hear that," Kenma says. 

"Do you wanna have breakfast together?" Tobio asks. 

"Yea, come on," Kenma says locking their arms together. 

They ignore all curious looks they get due their arms being locked together. They go get their food and go into the corner of the room where no one is at. 

"I don't how anyone can be so loud in the mornings," Kenma groans. 

"I don't how either, I prefer having a cup a quiet without anyone screaming first thing in the morning," Tobio says. 

"See that is how I like my mornings," Kenma says. 

They eat in silence before they head to the gym. They warm up together as the coaches walk into the gym. 

"Today we are going to have you guys practice with one another of your choice for two hours then breaks for awhile and lunch, and then practice matches for an hour or so, then dinner, and then back to what we started with first," The coaches says.

Everyone nods their heads and find partners and spread out in the gym to practice. Akinori, Yamato, and Tobio pair up and go to a corner and starts practice. 

"So do you guys want to start with receiving?" Yamato asks. 

"That sounds good to me," Tobio and Akinori says. 

"Okay, than Tobio do you want to start first?" Yamato asks. 

Tobio nods his head and gets in position. Yamato begins serving and Tobio returns the ball to him with perfect receiving. Every ten or fifteen minutes they would switch off. Once they feel like they should rest from receiving they would go to something else. This continues for the two hours. They go outside the gym and Koutarou come up to them. 

"What happened to your arms?" Koutarou says chuckling. 

"This is what happens when we practice together," Akinori says. 

Kenma walks up to them and laugh at them. Yamato sends him glare which Kenma just wave off. 

"You guys are so rough on your bodies," Kenma comments. 

"Tell us about it," Tobio says. 

They go and grab something to drink before going back inside and to sit in the corner with Tetsurou and Keiji. The two older boys chuckles at underclassmen when they notices their arms. 

"You three do love volleyball a lot," Keiji teases. 

Tobio pouts but curls up into Keiji's side. Keiji chuckles and wraps his arm around his Omega's waist. For the rest of the break, they make small chit chat here and there as they relax. 

* * *

After lunch, the warm up and begin the practice matches. This go around the penalties are running up and down the hill. Unfortunately for Karasuno they have lost most of their games. So for the last time they have to run up and down the hill, Tobio collapse onto the grass. Someone walks up to him and lean over him and stare down. 

"Karasuno sucks," Tetsurou states. 

"I'm starting to figure that out," Tobio says. 

Tetsurou chuckles and waits till Tobio get up. They walk together to into the gym to get changed for dinner. They go into the cafeteria and sits in the corner with their normal group. 

"Man, I'm exhausted," Tobio complains. 

"Well your team did have a lot of penalties," Kenma says. 

"True," Tobio says. 

"But who idea was it to have an all day practice?" Akinori asks. 

"Our captains," Keiji says. 

"Y'all suck," Tobio says. 

Both captains sitting with him sticks their tongue out at them. Tobio rolls his eyes and throws his roll at Tetsurou. 

"Rude," Tetsurou says throwing it back at Tobio. 

Tobio rolls his eyes again and go back to eating. Everyone follows suit and they all eat in silence. Soon they find themselves back into the gym getting ready for the solo practices once again. This time however, Tobio finds himself practining with Kenma and Lev. He also find himself working on sets with those two. As they practice, Tobio finds himself having fun and having conversations. He however don't feel thrill that his team haven't really say anything to him. But he doesn't let that bring him down and he focuses on setting. At the end of the day, Tobio is completely exhausted. He follows his alphas to their room and collapse on the bed. 

"Before you go to sleep, get dressed for bed," Keiji says going to his bag. 

Tobio groans but still roll out of bed. He hears the other two laugh at him, so he flips them off and get ready for bed. He finishes getting ready for bed, he leaves the bedroom and see the other laying in bed. He gets in the middle and the other two wraps their arms around him. Tobio groans as he get manhandled by the older two boys. Keiji chuckles and gives him a quick kiss to the head before speaking. 

"The captains better get us an award for doing an all day practice," Keiji mumbles. 

"You should know that we actually are," Tetsurou says. 

"How so?" Tobio mumbles. 

"Well since tomorrow is the last day before everyone leaves, we was planning on have a party tomorrow night," Tetsurou states..

"That is a great award," Keiji says. 

"Yep, and tomorrow we have no practice at all tomorrow and anyone who wanna sing at then party is all own to practice and anyone can do their own things till the party," Keiji says. 

"Sounds fun," Keiji says.

Tobio yawns so they pulls the blanket over them and get on their phones so Tobio can attempt to go to sleep.They feel Tobio move so they look down and see that he is asleep. They smiles and turn everything off and curl up to Tobio and soon fall asleep themselves. 


	5. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last day at camp and everyone gets ready for the camp party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and I hope you enjoy this chapter :).

In the morning after breakfast, Yamato and Akinori pushes Tobio into their room. 

"What's going on?" Tobio asks. 

"We are going to get you ready for the party," Akinori answers. 

"Okay," Tobio says unsure. 

Yamato goes to their closet and grabs the bag out of there. He comes back and shoves it into Tobio's arms. 

"Go get change," Yamato says pushing him towards the bathroom. 

Tobio gets in and looks through the bag. He pulls out Keiji's jersey and Tetsurou's jacket and black skinny jeans. He puts them on and goes back out of the bathroom. There he sees everyone else including his two alphas. They turn around and their faces goes red. 

"You look so cute," Yakima says. 

"Thanks, but why these clothes?" Tobio asks out of curiosity. 

"So that everyone knows who belong to," Akinori says. 

"Sounds like there are possessive people in this group," Tobio teases. 

"I guess there is," Keiji says. 

Everyone finishes getting ready and getting everything they need before they leave. They go inside the gym and find a seat away from everyone else. 

"I can't believe we are going to leave tomorrow," Akinori says. 

"I know, but how are you feeling Tobio?" Lev asks. 

"I'm sad but I am happy," Tobio says. 

"What about you alphas? How are your guys relationship is going to be like?" Kenma asks. 

"We are planning on seeing each other on the weekends, when we have free time, breaks, matches, or when I go into heat," Tobio says. 

"We should do that too sometimes so that we can see Tobio again," Lev says. 

"Sounds like a deal," Tobio says. 

"But for now we should just enjoy this party that our lovely captains set up for us," Lev says. 

"You know the way you say the 'lovely captains' sounds like you were making fun of us," Koutarou says. 

"We was," Tobio says smirking. 

"Rude," Tetsurou says. 

Tobio sticks his tongue out and let Tetsurou drags him to the dance floor. They dance for a few songs before he hands Tobio off to Keiji. They do the same thing till Tetsurou comes back and join them. 

"You seem to be having fun," Keiji says. 

"Yea, because I'm between my two alphas," Tobio says pulling his two alphas closer. 

They dance for a few more songs before going back to their tables. Well Tobio stays while Keiji and Tetsurou walk of somewhere else.

"We're gonna miss you once you go back," Kenma says. 

"I'll miss you guys too but we can always talk on FaceTime and stuff like that and we also gonna meet up when we can," Tobio says. 

"That is what keeping our spirits up," Lev says. 

Tobio chuckles and see his alphas coming back with drinks in their hands. 

"Did you have fun dancing with your alphas?" Koutarou asks. 

"Yes I did, they are very good dancers if I'm being honest," Tobio says. 

"Awe, aren't you so sweet," Tetsurou teases while putting a drink in front of him. 

"Thank you," Tobio says picking up the drink. 

"Welcome, we figured you would want one since you have been dancing," Tetsurou says. 

"What was you guys talking about when we was walking up here?" Keiji asks. 

"Just how we are gonna miss Tobio once training camp ends," Lev says. 

"Guys, we will see him a normal basis guys," Tetsurou says. 

"Can you do that?" Akinori asks. 

"Yea, you can't keep alphas away from their Omegas for a long time," Keiji says darkly. 

"What time is everyone gonna leave tomorrow?" Tobio asks. 

"In the evening so that everyone can hang out before they leave," Tetsurou explains. 

"Well that's good news," Lev says. 

"Tobio after the party come to my room," Kenma demands. 

"Ooo," Akinori says. 

"We aren't gonna do anything sexual, I just have something that I want to give him," Kenma says. 

"Okay," Tobio says. 

* * *

As promise Tobio follows Kenma into his room. Tobio sits on his bed as Kenma goes over to his closet. He pulls out a bag and hands it over to Tobio once he walks up to him

"This way we can say connected beside texting and calling," Kenma says. 

Tobio takes the bag and pulls out a game device and Animal Crossing. 

"Thank you Kenma," Tobio says. 

"Don't worry about, I like hanging out with you and with this we can play together," Kenma says. 

Tobio smiles as Kenma sits down beside Tobio on the bed. 

"Just saying you have good alphas," Kenma says. 

Tobio looks over at him with a confuse look on his face. 

"I mean, they might look like completes assholes but I seen the way that they had treated you since you arrived and it's nice to see that they protective over you," Kenma says. 

"They always make sure I'm comfortable before they decide to do something and it makes me happy that I have the chance of being with them in that way," Tobio says. 

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss you when you leave," Kenma says. 

"I'm gonna miss you too, but hey we have multiples ways of staying connected," Tobio says. 

"That is the honest truth and I promise I am gonna stay connected with you," Kenma says. 

"I promise I will stay connected with you too," Tobio says. 

Tobio says goodnight Kenma before grabbing his gift and leave his room. He goes back to his room and see his alphas laying on the bed. He goes over to them and curl up in the middle of them. They wraps their arms around him and see the gift Kenma gave him. 

"Looks like he gave his way of staying connected," Keiji says. 

"Yea, but I'm still gonna miss you guys," Tobio says pouting. 

"We will miss you too but remember we're gonna see you on a normal basis," Tetsurou says. 

"That is true," Tobio says. 

The two alphas leans in and kiss Tobio. After a few minutes of kissing they all curl up and goes to sleep and wait for tomorrow to come. 


	6. End Of Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio gets unexpected news right before he leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for the comments :)

Tobio wakes up and see that he is in the bed alone. He stretches his arms and get out of bed and uses the bathroom. While he is in the bathroom he gets change and then leave his room and go down to the lobby. He meets up with his friend group and walk with them to the cafeteria. 

"Do any of you guys know where Tetsurou, and Keiji, and Koutarou are at?" Tobio asks. 

"I heard Koutarou saying something bout meeting up with the other captains," Akinori says. 

Tobio sighs and lean his head on his folded arms. Kenma notices him looking sad so he leans closer and rubs his shoulder. 

"What's wrong?" Kenma asks. 

"I don't wanna leave my alphas," Tobio says tearing up. 

"Tobs," Kenma sighs while migrating to rubbing Tobio's back.

"I want to be with my alphas and see them everyday, I can't bare to be away from them," Tobio says crying. 

No sooner he covers his face, he feels two pairs of arms around him. He instantly recognize them and starts crying harder. Keiji begins letting Tobio's hair while Tetsurou whispers sweet praises into his ear. Tobio calms down and the rubbing and sweet praises slowly comes to a stop. Tobio keeps his head down but Keiji brings his head up to his chest. 

"Hey, what's wrong? Keiji whispers. 

Tobio shakes his head and hides his head in Keiji's chest. Keiji pouts and rubs Tobio's back. He look towards Kenma with a confused face. Tetsurou wraps his arms around Tobio and look over at Kenma. 

"He doesn't want to leave you guys," Kenma says. 

Keiji and Tetsurou looks down at Tobio and let a smile take over their face. 

"Why are you guys smiling?" Lev asks. 

"Because that's why we went to talk to the captains for," Keiji says. 

"I don't follow," Yaku says. 

"Well.we know how clingy omgeas get with their alphas like Tobio is right now," Koutarou starts while pointing at Tobio and Keiji. 

"So we went and talked to Daichi to see how we can keep Tobio close with his alphas, and Keiji asked Daichi if he can transfer Tobio to Fukurodani," Koutarou says. 

But he doesn't finish he statement because Hinata comes running up to them. Tobio tenses and Tetsurou arms tightens arms around Tobio. 

"Kenma have you heard the great news?" Hinata says. 

Everyone assumes that Hinata doesn't see Tobio wrap up in Keiji's and Tetsurou's arms. 

"No I haven't," Kenma says. 

"For starters Tobio finally found his alphas," Hinata says. 

"Thought you didn't know Tobio was an omega," Kenma says. 

"We didn't but ever since we did, we never seen his alphas," Hinata says. 

"Okay so anything else?" Kenma asks. 

"Yea, Daichi said he's not on Karasuno," Hinata adds. 

Tobio decides to make his presence known and lean away from Keiji's chest. Tobio does not look good his eyes are red and puffy, nose running, and his face completely red. Keiji pouts again and grabs a napkin and wipe off Tobio's face. Hinata looks shock and looks around the table. 

"You do realize that he our friend and the day you asked who was between Keiji and Tetsurou it was Tobio," Kenma says. 

Tobio looks back at Hinata and see him staring at him. Tobio put his face back into his alpha's chest as Hinata stares at him. 

"Anyhow why is he not on Karasuno anymore?" Akinori asks. 

"Because he's gonna transfer to Fukurodani," Koutarou says. 

Tobio smiles into Keiji's chest as Keiji pulls him back. Keiji smiles and lean in and give him a quick kiss. Tetsurou pulls Tobio back and turn his head and kiss Tobio as well. Tobio giggles and hide his smile behind his sleeve. 

"You're too cute," Tetsurou whispers in his ear. 

Hinata stands there dumbfounded and everyone turns their attention to him. 

"Is there anything else you need?" Kenma asks. 

"Not a thing, but how long have you had alphas Tobio?" Hinata asks. 

"Since my third day in my heat," Tobio says. 

Hinata just stares at the people at the table before walking away from them. Once he was away from the table they all look at the three alphas at the table. 

"When did you guys decide to do that idea?" Kenma asks. 

"We was talking about it when it is just the three of us and it also go along with the plan we had on day one," Koutarou says. 

Kenma looks over towards the younger setter and see that he's messing with Tetsurou's hair. Kenma laughs because Tetsurou is just sitting there pouting at Tobio. Tetsurou pout deepens when he realizes Kenma is laughing as him. 

"You're rude," Tetsurou says. 

Tetsurou and Keiji smirks and make revenge and starts messing around with Tobio's hair. Afterwards, Tobio finds himself in his room packing up with Akinori sitting on the bed. 

"How do you feel about going to Fukurodani?" Akinori says. 

"I'm happy," Tobio says smiling. 

"So are we," Akinori says. 

"How come?" Tobio asks. 

"Because not only we be able to play with you, we are able to see you more, even Nekoma can see you more this way," Akinori responds.

"I'm happy about that too and now I'm able to see my alphas more often, even though I have no idea where I'm gonna live at," Tobio says. 

"I'm pretty sure that your alphas got your living situation all taken cared of," Akinori says. 

"I don't doubt it because they do take good care of me," Tobio says. 

"Well if we don't get going we're gonna miss the bus," Akinori says standing up.

He takes his and Tobio's bags and they check the room one last time before leaving. They make it to the bus and Tobio goes and stands by Yamato. 

"Hey Tobio," Yamato says. 

"Hi Yamato," Tobio says. 

"Are you excited about joining Fukurodani?" Yamato asks. 

"I'm excited," Tobio says. 

"I'm glad and all of us are excited to have you as well," Yamato says. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Keiji walking up to him. 

"Hey Tobs," Keiji says wrapping an arm around Tobio. 

"Hey," Tobio says. 

"I forgot to tell you but you will be living with me," Keiji says smiling. 

Tobio squeals and jump onto keiji who laughs at him. Keiji kisses him as well of Tetsurou before Fukurodani gets on their bus. Tobio ends up between the captain and vice captain with Keiji holding his hand. Tobio leans his head on Keiji's shoulder and ends up falling asleep. But before he is fully asleep he feels something going over him and a light kiss to his temple and the three words he crave for. 

"I love you."


End file.
